


Dates and Fears

by seizansha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hohenheim thinks back about Ed and Al, when they came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates and Fears

========

Edward came five days early. His firstborn on _that_ day. It left a twinge of fear that could only be eased by Edward's presence, his laughter.

Alphonse was nine days late. The relief that washed over him that day was not strong enough to ease the unearthly concern that rose whenever his sons were together.

He loves his boys dearly, but the feelings won't leave so he will. They're learning so fast - too fast - that he's certain Edward will be dragged in, which would just add Alphonse too.

But he forgot how much Edward takes after his father.

**Author's Note:**

> any guesses on the dates? no, they were not born a year and two weeks apart.
> 
> at least in my head.


End file.
